


Obtain Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King glanced from a pet alligator's grave marker to the stuffed kitten his children obtained for him earlier.





	Obtain Toys

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King glanced from a pet alligator's grave marker to the stuffed kitten his children obtained for him earlier. He sat by the grave marker and embraced the kitten. Tears streamed down the Sewer King's face. The stuffed kitten was always going to replace the deceased pet sewer alligator. 

 

THE END


End file.
